TLOS X GW2
by Krytus
Summary: When granted time off from the front lines against the risen, Lance Evergreen a Charr ranger, decides to hone his craft of hunting in Lamia mire, that is until he stumbles upon an outsider that could be the key to either the destruction of Tyria or its survival disclaimer: i don't own Guild wars 2 characters or Spyro characters but i will input some original ones
1. Chapter 1

TLOS X Guild Wars 2

Chapter 1

Hunting Grounds

The swamp was filled with silence. Creatures that were smart stayed that way unless they wanted to attract their predator. It was kill or be killed and is one of the many laws that governed nature, a universal truth to rangers across Tyria.

One such ranger was about to observe this very fact of life in action as he remained atop the canopy of leaves. A Charr ranger who goes by the name Lance Evergreen kept his gaze on the bait he set in the water hopping to draw out prey that was gullible enough to indulge in such a trap.

After countless battle against the risen, the Flame legion, and too many names to keep track of Lance was finally given some time off duty. Which he spent honing his hunting skills in Lamia Mire.

Slung across his back were two quivers filled to the brink with arrows and a long bow that was the length of his head to his hips. Lance as always was wearing his favored hat that covered his face without obstructing his horns as a feather decorated the peak. His coat of green, dark blue, and red blended him into the surrounding trees as to give him the cover he needed. His pants and boots were dyed in the same color in order to keep consistency with his attire as well as his camouflage.

Noticing the water ripple Lance drew his bow and notched an arrow with his eyes completely locked on the bait. As soon as the water shattered to reveal a marsh drake Lance knew to make his move.

Lance let his arrow loose allowing it to sail through the air finding its mark on the drake's eye. Seeing the drake in utter confusion Lance whistled and from the tree tops an eagle dived down accompanied by a fern hound. The two animals relentlessly took strikes on their target While Lance shot arrows at key moments to prevent movements from the drake. Seeing that Lance was a skilled bow wielder, an arrow finding its mark on one of his trusted pets was highly unlikely. The beast put up quite a fight but the combined effort of Lance's precision shots and his pet's merciless onslaughts made short work of their ambushed prey. With his prey breathing no more Lance fastened his bow to his back and came closer to reap his rewards.

While Lance scavenged the drake's remains his pets shot him a forlorn look, one which Lance was already used to by this time "Alright here you can have some." He took the meat and threw one large slice to Hunter the fern hound, and an equally large slice of meat to Bedivere the eagle.

 _'They deserve at least this. After what I've put them through I'm surprised they haven't even left me yet.'_ Lance thought to himself before continuing his work

Lance had finished carving all he could from the drake and decided to set up camp nearby under a grove of trees. A fire had been started and a soup was on its way as Lance stirred the master piece slowly. It was certainly a nice change of pace from what he went through the past few months.

Hordes upon hordes of undead were relentless in Orr enough that a normal being would have lost his sanity to the dangers they would be presented with, but Lance was different. Even amongst Charrs Lance's bravery went far beyond the standard. He did better than survive, he thrived in such a landscape, Lance led the charge against the undead amongst other commanders and were able to secure a foothold against the undead dragon.

Now that it was a time for rest Lance couldn't shake off his adaptations to such a world. He would sleep light enough for a small creak to wake him, always have one of his claws near his bow and the other next to his quiver of arrows, and even the slightest sign of danger made him consider what he would face. Traherne saw how tightly wound up the Charr was when the poor Slyvarian entered his quarters without knocking only to have an arrow barely miss his head. That incident took place a few days ago and merited Lance's two weeks worth of time off.

Even though he was told to take it easy, Lance had the blood of a hunter and being cooped up wasn't going to help him relax his nerves. So without telling his war band where he would be for the next few days, Lance left Black citadel with a quiver full of arrows, and his two pets by his side.

The meat swimming in the soup had turned soft, which meant that the recipe was followed and was ready to be eaten. While it wasn't as good as some of the food he had tasted during the Lion's arch festival, it was certainly better than the pathetic excuse for food that the pact served as rations.

After his meal Lance extinguished the fire and climbed the tree after sending Bedivere up first to check for snakes. Another one of his hunter adaptations kicking in. Sleeping on the ground meant certain doom for anyone foolish enough to try it without a trustworthy tent. It was a long day and Lance was looking forward to some well earned rest, one which was certain not to arrive tonight.

Not even two hours into his sleep a subtle snap of a twig aroused Lance out of his slumber. Without even thinking it his claws already drew his bow and notched an arrow, while his pets were already by his side loyally awaiting orders just in case hostilities were at large. Following his ears Lance eventually heard splashing which meant something was traversing the water.

Lance's mind went to work to asses the situation _'Another marsh drake? No it can't be they should all be asleep right now and I don't know anything nocturnal here that could make a splash as big as that.'_

Upon closer inspection Lance found a grotesque figure with limbs stitched back together trudging through the waters. Lance grit his teeth and silenced his breath, a risen abomination was within the vicinity.

 _'Risen here?'_ Lance took another peek just to be sure he wasn't just imagining the situation _'Priority one take down the risen. Priority two report sighting immediately.'_

"Have you... found him yet?" the abomination groaned halting Lance's train of thought "The master grows weary of waiting."

Lance sneaked a peek once more to see another figure has just entered the fray this one was an undead human just like the usual he'd see "No he eludes us again and again. This one is not just strong but powerful the master will be pleased once we obtain him."

 _'New objective get answers. Are they looking for me?'_ Lance was already formulating a battle plan and was ready to ambush

"I see. Continue... the search." The abomination said trudging away

Lance breathed a sigh of relief until the undead human turned his way "And what of the Charr?"

Cursing under his breath Lance took to action and let loose the arrow he had been holding back. Once the arrow struck Lance's form enshrouded in shadows as he whistled to his pets. Bedivere was the first one out of cover and went straight for the eyes like he was trained followed by Hunter how pinned the thrall down by biting down on the his legs.

Using the stealth to his advantage Lance notched another arrow and let it loose this one piercing the undead human's head effectively lessening the threats in the area. However Lance was not prepared for the abomination's charge. As it knocked away his pets Lance shot two arrows simultaneously to no avail as they only added to the numerous spikes already on the abomination's back.

Lance was knocked onto his back and struggled to stand as the wind was taken right of him with such a blow. Rushing to their master's aid Bedivere and Hunter stalled the abomination's next blow and caused it to focus on them instead. With an opening so foolishly unguarded Lance took three arrows and loosed them one after the other. One arrow hit where its heart should be but the second arrow hit the same spot and drove it in deeper and the third finished off the abomination.

After taking a breather Lance silently thanked Terrence for the steel rod arrows which allowed such a feat. Had it been wooden arrows the other two would only split the others instead of driving the others deeper. With his foes vanquished Lance studied the scene before him.

 _'Obviously they were looking for someone, but who?'_

A quick search through the inventory of the undead revealed the tow held almost nothing of value except for a mysterious purple scale.

 _'I haven't seen such a pure sheen of purple on a scale before. This doesn't belong on a drake I've seen yet.'_

No more clues could be dug up from the thralls, so it was up to Lance to follow the tracks of the undead. Lance decided on the human thrall seeing as its path didn't follow the water making its tracks easier to trace and it seemed to have the most recent encounter of who they were looking for.

 _'Could it be a member of the pact? I'm missing a few pieces so I can't report this in just yet.'_

The tracks led deeper into Lamia mire, which was not alien territory to Lance, but previous experiences told him not to relent his guard. Eventually the tracks curved and jumbled throwing Lance off until he took a step back. A few more prints were added to the area, as well as a few carcasses which were decorated with fresh injuries. Streaks that were cleanly cut through, the one to silence these thralls must be extremely skilled with a blade.

 _'Signs of a struggle. Whoever they're looking for put up a fight and a nasty one at that.'_

Out of all the tracks Lance followed he always hated following ones that came from a struggle. It always gave him a head ache trying to discern which track belonged to who and which one was the one he needed to follow. After taking note on which foot print belonged to who Lance noticed that including the human thrall he killed recently all footprints are accounted for except for the one that took their corrupted lives.

Finally after thoroughly sweeping the area Lance found scratch marks on a nearby tree. A closer look revealed a few more leading up the tree. Lance climbed up for an even closer look and noticed on another nearby tree the same claw marks could be seen. A fresh trail Lance had caught onto and would be coming soon.

 _'Thought you could hide from me?'_

Lance jumped down and followed tree after tree with the same marks. He hated to admit it, but Lance was alive. The thrill of the hunt gleamed through his veins each foot print only a puzzle Lance needed to put together, and from the looks of how deeply the marks were made this time Lance concluded that whoever he's chasing must be getting tired.

Eventually Lance's chase led him to the center of Lamia Mire where the marks were now found on all the surrounding trees.

 _'Clever, but some of these has got to be the real one.'_

Lance didn't get to answer the question as he was tackled to the ground. On reaction Lance kicked off his would be attacker using the momentum and with the same momentum threw himself back onto his feet with his bow drawn and an arrow at the ready with his pets forming a perimeter.

The attacker was gone faded back into the shadows. It was clear that the attacker was no undead, Lance hadn't seen one move so fast before, but they way it felt didn't feel like any other race he's met with either. However it was clear that the attacker is hostile.

Another quick strike this time sending hunter into a tree and into unconsciousness. Lance was losing ground and he needed to act fast. A solution came in the form of Lance's summons. A sun spirit in the form of multiple butterflies fluttered about providing light to wherever they wonder. The intervals between attacks were shortened and soon the spirits wouldn't be able to stay any longer.

Desperate Lance shut his eyes and withheld his breath shutting out any distraction that entered his mind. Silence was all around Lance and to an attuned ranger's ears a single noise could be detected if prey were careless.

A rustle of leaves behind Lance set into motion his entire body. In one second the attacker leaped out of his hiding to strike Lance down only for him to jump out of the way and loose an arrow mid jump to pin down the attacker. To his surprise he heard the arrow's failed echo as it hit armor instead of skin, and now he was vulnerable. A tail as hard as bricks slammed into his body mid air forcing him into a tree next to hunter while Bedivere attempted to stall once more.

Bedivere's acts were ignored as the figure brushed off the avian like he was nothing. Due to being injured and tired Lance's vision blurred and only saw a silhouette of his attacker raising an arm ready to strike the final blow. Lance closed his eyes and smirked. With the snap of his fingers the sun spirit butterflies exploded in radiant brilliance temporarily blinding the attacker with light.

Lance saw an opening and took it knocking off his attacker with a leg sweep and quickly drawing his bow while his opponent was down. Before he could recover Lance drew and arrow and shot it aiming for the limbs careful not to hit the vitals causing the attacker to scream in pain. After repeating the process three more times with the other three limbs the opponent gave one more cry before fainting.

Victory was Lance's as he panted and wobbled wearily but he needed to question his attacker. It took a moment but once Lance's vision cleared he checked if he was seeing right. Before him was a dragon. Arrayed in the same scales he scavenged off the thrall, a gold coloring went from its chest all the way to the base of its tail. A crest of the same gold went down to his neck and two wings were visible while it might be laying down. There was no mistaking it Lance has just captured a dragon.

Wasting no time Lance pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and began writing unusually fast. The letter was quickly finished and tied to Bedivere's leg for immediate sending.

"Quickly get the others. I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't wonder." Lance said sending off his companion

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

TLOS X GW II

Chapter 2

Temple Grounds

"Alright you two let's see what you've learned so far! Ready? Begin!" announced a purple dragon

It has been a few years since the battle against Malefor and ever since the land has been enjoying a time of peace brought to it by the dragon hero Spyro. Once word of Spyro's victory spread far enough dragons finally had the courage to come out of hiding. With the dragons returning, the guardians took it upon themselves to rekindle the dragon's bond with the land, and enlisted the help of Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro had started to grow into his adult body which included him growing a few feet in height. While he was nowhere near the size of Terrador, Cyril, or Volteer, Spyro definitely has changed. His scales were tough and gained more sheen to them and also hid solid muscle that made Spyro look all the more formidable. Spyro's features grew sharper and enhanced the aura of a warrior that he seemed to have around him. Even if the war did end Spyro never relented in his training of the elements as it provided a means of discipline, exercise, and sport.

"Is that all you got?" yelled a white dragon

That particular dragon was Cynder's apprentice, Crosswind, Cross as he liked to call himself. The young dragon was Spyro's age when he took on Malefor and was prime for instruction on how to best use his element. Cynder's teachings allowed Cross to adopt a battle style that always had him on the offensive.

Cross was hatched with white scales with some red ones as accents, with a blue underbelly. In order to accommodate his offensive battle style Cross' build was light and carried little to no bulk that could weigh the dragon down during a fight. As a main feature Cross' body had feathers that were blue white and red on his wings instead of skin which allowed him to make precise turns and movements if he needed to. Atop his head rested a crest consisting of three horns pointed away from the front of his head a testament to his pride.

"Come on fight back!" Cross yelled once more

Spyro winced at the sound as Cross was always the one to let the heat of battle get to him. He was prideful and arrogant, which was an obnoxious combo that stemmed from that fact that most of the things Cross did came to him easily. Over time it got to his head that he was capable of almost everything creating the egotistical personality before Spyro. Be that as it may Cross was still pretty friendly compared to some of the dragons Spyro met around the temple. Keeping in mind his personality Cross' element would have been fire or lighting, but instead Cross was gifted with the wind element.

After another gust of winds rushed past Spyro, Cynder saw fit to throw her apprentice some advice "Cross think about your actions then act upon them. Always being on the offensive is bound to wear you out sooner or later. Conserve your energy fight smart."

Cynder the black dragoness stood by Spyro's side when the time came for him to face Malefor, and because of that she was also given the same praise as Spyro, enough to make up for her past mistakes. Like Spyro, Cynder had done some growing up over the years. The result was her body becoming more slender and serpentine like, a physique worthy of a dragoness her age. While her dark scales weren't as tough as Spyro's her scales were light and complimented her light combat style more. All in all Cynder was quite the catch for the eyes of Spyro, and even some of the other dragons around the temple.

Again Cross struck his opponent, and again Cross' opponent refused to move from his defensive position. The dragon that took on those ferocious blows was given the name Valor, who was the same age as Cross. Age, and gender was the only thing that Valor and Cross had in common aside from that the two dragons were exact polar opposites of each other. If you found Cross flirting with some dragoness you would find Valor on his own avoiding any form of company outside of Spyro, Cross, or Cynder. While Cross loved to boast and show off his elemental prowess Valor was conservative and tried to use his element, and his talents only if the situation called for it.

Now it was Spyro's turn to assist his apprentice "Valor you can't always wait for the perfect opportunity to strike back. Sometimes you need to make the opportunity yourself."

The pattern in personality Cross and Valor had didn't stop even when it came to battle styles. Valor favored the way of patience, and took blow after blow waiting for the perfect moment to retaliate. The only reason why the form of combat was viable was because of Valor's physique. At such a young age Valor had the makings of a build that could rival or even surpass Terrador's own when Valor had the time to mature. Spyro even caught some dragonesses spying on Valor as he exercised during one of their sessions. All the extra bulk allowed Valor to shrug off most devastating attacks like they were nothing, and counter with an equally devastating blow. A perfect accommodation to his battle style was his connection to the earth element which was another polar opposite Valor and Cross had.

Valor's already defensive form was complimented by his dark green scales and for his underbelly was a shade of brown. He bore no wings on his back as it was a rare occasion for an earth dragon to hatch with wings. Though there is a chance for them to attain it later into their development but it is still a rare occasion. Aside form his claws and fangs Valor's body had a mace on his tail spade instead of a blade. On his head were two brown horns pointed forward which were highlighted by his short snow white mane that made all the dragonesses swoon whenever it got wet.

Valor took blow after blow and still was able to hold his ground. After the latest blow he realized he didn't need to wait any longer, Valor had won the waiting game he tricked Cross into playing. The signs were obvious, Cross' flight patterns were beginning to slow down just like Cynder had warned, and now Valor was going to take advantage of it. Valor waited once more for Cross to come in closer, only this time instead of taking the blow Valor ducked and once Cross was above his head Valor quickly raised his head and rammed Cross upward.

Cross was sent spiraling out of control in a skyward direction but he quickly managed to correct his flight path. Staying true to his battle style Cross made another dive for Valor who readied his stance. This time Cross was ready for the attack and dodged but forgot the rear end of Valor's tail which hit him hard enough to be propelled off. After his latest attempts Cross lost his patience and went in for a third strike that connected with Valor's chest. However Cross found no strength to move and was quickly pinned down by the sheer weight of Valor's body. Cross struggled to break free, but Valor's magnitude made it even harder to escape his hold on him. Instead Cross mustered all the adrenaline in his body and forced himself to push upward to fling both Valor a few feet into the air, just enough to escape the hold Valor had over him.

Both dragons were drained but in different ways. Cross was exhausted from all the attacks he forced himself into doing, while Valor was drained from taking all the hits. With no fight left in them Cross and Valor fell to the ground at the same time both desperately trying to regain their breath.

"Its a tie." Spyro announced while flying over to his protege "Good work out there," Spyro offered his claw to Valor "there was some improvement, but you still have a long way to go."

As usual Valor gave a bow of respect before responding "I understand the advice, but I don't think I would be fast enough to rival Cross if I tried to go on the offensive."

"That may be true," Spyro had to admit Valor had a point "but like I said sometimes waiting will do you no good. In the midst of battle you can't just wait for the perfect moment, doing that all the time will end up costing you the match. There are times when the perfect opportunity will only come when you act first."

"I understand, and I'll try to improve on that next time."

"What were you thinking?" Both Valor and Spyro winced at the sound of Cynder's voice and drew their attention to Cross who was being scolded "Or were you even thinking at all?"

"I, uh, was on the offensive." Cross said weakly with a laugh

Cynder put her paw on her face "Look I told you. There's nothing wrong with being on the offensive, I do it all the time." To this Spyro nodded in agreement "But always being on the offensive without a plan is the quickest way to lose a fight."

"Aw come on we both know that's not true. I mean look at the match I had Valor on the ropes for sure." Cross laughed again with his usual grin

"Oh really? I was looking at the match were you?" Cynder stated with a scolding tone "If you remember in the latter parts of the match Valor had you on the ropes. He saw through your pattern and positioned himself for a counter attack. If you were thinking you would know that if you had come in for that last attack you would be done for. Do you understand Cross?"

"Yes mistress Cynder."

Spyro saw it fit to intervene here "Okay you two that match was very informative. Two yeas ago it was barely even a match with Cross coming out as the victor, and two years before that both of you didn't even have a battle style planned out ending in a draw. Valor, and Crosswind you two have come a long way since you first started training under me and Cynder's wings and we're both very proud of how you two have matured, but now its time to set the bar a little higher for next time."

He gave a look to Cynder who nodded in agreement "Two years from now again you two will square off this time you are allowed to utilize your elements in which ever way or form you deem fit. As always Cynder and I will be here to guide you but you two need to experiment, find a way to make your elemental style unique to only you. Now go rest up or mingle, I see that you two already have some admirer's waiting for you behind those trees."

At this Cross preened his feathers to make sure he was presentable, while Valor blushed and attempted to find a way out had it not been for Cross dragging the dragon towards the bushes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cross intercepted the earth dragon

Valor knew how this situation always turned out so he gave up "Please can I just not go?"

Spyro laughed a little at the sight, not just because Valor a large dragon compared to Cross was pulled off with some effort, but because of the stark difference the two dragons presented once more.

"Those two are growing up." Cynder sighed looking at both of their students from a distance "Cross insufferable when he knows a dragoness but me is watching, but he's a good student always listens to what I have to say even if he doesn't look like it."

"Yeah Valor's diligent about his training always implementing my advice whenever he gets the chance. He can be a bit slow on that though but he tries as hard as he can." Spyro looked to his student who froze when a dragoness talked to him

"So I do believe I'm still ahead."

"Oh shut up will you it's a draw remember?"

"But Cross won two years ago so that puts the score at one-two-zero Cross' favor."

"Did you really have to keep track of it like that."

"Someone has to pay for dinner tonight. We are still on for tonight right?"

"Wouldn't miss it Cynder." 

"Tell us Crosswind, what's it like having master Spyro teach you one on one? I mean I know he teaches all of us in class but what's it like having him as your personal mentor?" A pink one said blushing from being in close proximity to Cross

Cross put on his smug grin again "Please its Cross to you, and master Spyro isn't my master, I study under mistress Cynder. The one you should really be asking is Valor over here." Cross put a claw on a tense Valor's bulky shoulders

A lot of the dragonesses showed a brief twitch of anger before turning to address Valor "Oh So could you tell us what it's like?"

"I, uh, remembered I have something I needed to take care of." Valor said through a shaky voice and terrible poker face "See you back at our room Cross."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa really Valor? That's how you want to spend the anniversary of Malefor's defeat alone? C'mon boar cuts are on me. I know a place that gives me a discount since I study under their best customers." Cross called out to Valor as he shuffled away awkwardly

Valor froze at the sound of one word "D-Did you say boar cuts?"

 _'Gotcha!'_ Cross' eyes shone along with a sly grin

Spyro and Cynder strolled through the streets of a festive Warfang and noticed that the decorations comity has outdone themselves this year. Streamers stretched from roof to roof, balloons floated about reflecting the radiant light from below, while the alluring aroma of food wafted around. All kinds of races cast aside their numerous differences, for one of their similarities, which was the feeling of joy. It was here that Spyro saw the fruits of his hard work come into being countless times. In Spyro's eyes the world had become a better place. All his blood and tears were worth shedding, to see the world change from a chaotic crucible, to a land of peace.

Whenever someone would recognize Spyro as the dragon hero, an entire street would bow to him and Cynder as they were the ones that brought them this peace. No matter how many times they partook of the celebrations Spyro and Cynder still could not overcome their amazement for the citizens' gratitude to them.

After returning the bow Spyro and Cynder made their way towards a restaurant they had come to know as a second home aside from the dragon temple. The building had recently underwent renovations, to add a second floor but somethings hadn't changed, like the cozy feeling Spyro and Cynder got when they were inside and the sign lit in glowing crystals that spelled out: _Sparks Fly_.

The moment Spyro and Cynder entered a friendly voice greeted them "Welcome back you two. I was starting to wonder where you were. Back for the usual date I presume?"

"Hi Sparx, good to see you and yeah, table for two please." Spyro said after a short chuckle

"Then right this way," Sparx flew around Spyro then headed of to their table "Nice to see you Cynder, Terror of the dinner table."

"Like you're better off, Fruit Fly." Cynder shot Sparx a smug look

Spyro knew that this was nothing more than a little habit these two shared ever since the first time he and Cynder had their first date here. While Spyro would've loved to reminisce about that memory his stomach was on empty and rushed Cynder to their table while she and Sparx kept up their verbal war, with some vulgar shot already being used. 

On his way to their table however, Spyro saw the bar where more casual customers stayed, and noticed two familiar dragons waiting for their order.

"Cross, Valor!" He called out to them leaving Sparx and Cynder to their own devices "Hey I never expected to see you two here. Is it just you two?"

"Yeah, Cross over here got left behind by a dragoness." Valor said with a maw filled with pork, then swallowed

Cross slapped his shoulders failing to make Valor feel pain "I did not get left behind, her father came up to the temple as we were leaving saying that she needed to spend time with her family."

"You still got left behind." Valor stated nonchalantly

"I know." Cross sighed downheartedly

Dragon students were asked to live in the temple, in order to help them focus, but when a holiday was near their parents would want to spend time with them. Spyro wondered why Cross and Valor's parents were nowhere to be found.

"Wait so where are your parents?"

"Mine are up north exploring the abandoned ice dragon temples." Cross said after a sip of his drink

"While mine," Valor looked a little down when his parents were brought up "Mine were asked to visit a neighboring dragon city to oversee the celebration there as well."

Spyro understood that their parents jobs were important, it was necessary, but on a day like today especially for students of the temple, this was when they could have family time. Living a life without parents can be painful and Spyro could somewhat relate since he was adopted by dragonflies.

He was Valor's master and Cynder was Cross' mistress, they could at least stand in for Cross, and Valor's parents while they were away. "Hey, why not after this Cynder and I'll accompany you to wherever you want to go in the city."

"I've got no plans." Cross yawned "I was just gonna go back to my room since that dragoness brushed me off."

"I actually wanted to go somewhere, but it was a thing I did alone." Valor said quietly

Spyro put his claw on Valor shoulders "Well not this time. I'll accompany you, and I'm sure Cross and Cynder would love to follow."

"I heard my name, what did you promise me to this time Spyro." Cynder came from behind Spyro and put her claws on the bar

Cynder shot a glare at Spyro who retorted "What could I do? They were alone."

"They're adolescents I'm pretty sure they can manage." Cynder snorted

"Cynder," Spyro pleaded while looking into her eyes "their parents couldn't make it to the festival. Couldn't we make it up to Cross and Valor by standing in for their parents. We are their masters after all."

Cynder blew a puff of smoke and conceded defeat "Alright fine."

"Hey at least we still had dinner together, that's all that matters right? Cross and Valor were even kind enough to wait for us in a different booth."

"I guess we do owe them after all, but where are we going?"

Since Cross had no plans to set into motion the group of four dragons decided to accompany Valor who was leading them away from all the festivities. Valor had been walking towards the outer wall of Warfang, bringing up a variety of memories to Spyro and Cynder. Cross was silent for once while Spyro and Cynder stuck close to each other.

"What are we doing here Valor?" Spyro asked once Valor came to a halt

Valor pointed at a certain point in the wall "Don't you recognize it? This was where you found me that day."

Spyro studied the wall that Valor pointed to then his eyes widened with realization. A tragedy that had struck Warfang five years ago started in this spot. Spyro took another look at his student.

"Valor, this is the entrance to the old ruins. You've been coming here every year?"

"I come here every year just to remind myself of how I need to improve myself." Valor sighed looking at the sky "I still remember it clearly."

Spyro walked to Valor's side to comfort him, however instincts that have not sounded in years reawakened. He and Valor were in danger.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Cynder as she tackled Spyro, and Valor out of harms way

A dark claw had reached out and taken hold of Cynder as a green aura enveloped her. Spyro knew what was happening, the claw was draining Cynder of her mana reserves.

"LET HER GO!" Cross took to the skies and readied his claws

Cross was already in motion to save his mistress as he raised his claws to strike. Instead of hitting anything solid Cross flew through the claw and was too fast to turn and hit the wall nearby. The dark claw divided into four and reached out for remaining resistance. Cross was snatch up immediately as the same green aura surrounded him. Spyro was still trying to process what was happening, someone was attacking and had access to dark crystals to drain their energy for even less resistance, but who could be attacking.

Spyro was too busy trying to dodge the claw ahead of him a second one caught him off guard. Valor saw Spyro captured and rendered helpless by the same green aura and trembled.

"MASTER!" he cried, not knowing what to do

Finally the last one caught Valor while he was worrying about Spyro. Valor struggled to move as his most reliable asset was turned into a weakness. His body became heavier than he'd even felt, and his once proud strength was reduced into nothing.

With all four dragons caught the dark claw raised them skyward while swirling them around each other. Once they reached their pinnacles the dark claws brought them closer to the ruins entrance that began to encase itself in a ominous energy. The gate flew open as all four dragons were hurled in cruelly. Without so much as a scream the gates shut close.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

TLOS X GW II

Chapter 3

Prisoner

Terrence's lab was a complete mess. If one took a moment to step inside they'd suspect a hurricane passed through followed by a group of Asura. Lab equipment were scattered haphazardly throughout the room while bubbling beakers of who knows what sat boiling till they were perfected. Currently the owner of the Lab was out fetching more supplies leaving Lance and the dragon as the only occupants in the vicinity. While Lance would've enjoyed the company of his pets he needed to get them to rest in his room down the hall.

Lance sat in front of the cage of his quarry for the second hour since he had arrived. Not out of fear nor hatred for what dragon kind has done to the world of Tyria, but rather out of curiosity. In all his years of being a ranger he hadn't engaged in the hunter's game with prey so intelligent. The mere fact that the creature was smart enough to use the trees to avoid being detected intrigued Lance slightly. However the dragon before him using false tracks to lead him astray was what truly baffled Lance.

" _What are you hiding? Maybe the better question is who are you?"_ Lance leaned in for a closer inspection, there was definitely something different about this dragon

The dragon in itself wasn't in great condition. Aside from the bandaged wounds on each of its limbs, there were minor tears in its wings that grounded the dragon till it healed. Lance was not a medic by practice, he knew first aid and dabbled in minor healing magic, but he was an expert with animals since a ranger was often involved with them. With just one look at the dragon Lance could tell it was far, _far_ , from being healthy. From the looks of it the dragon's last meal was a week ago at best.

"EVERGREEN!" the deep masculine voice echoing through the lab called Lance's attention to the door "Give me one good reason why that thing isn't a scaled rug right now!" It was Rytlock the Charr commander of the Blood legion

Years of military training from birth kicked in as Lance stood and saluted before answering "Sir, I believe that this dragon might be useful to us if we just-"

"Maybe you forgot but the dragons are our enemy. Bringing one here is just begging for trouble. For all we know it could all be a ploy just to get into Black Citadel!" Rytlock said in a rage using his larger size to intimidate Lance

While Lance was from the Ash legion and is now the commander of the pact army he was till outranked by Rytlock. The charr was fully equipped in his dull gray armor that had more spikes than anyone bothered to count. His signature pistol sidearm and flaming sword hung by his belt ready to take lives as the owner pleased. Lance was this close to joining the blood legion since he always looked up to Rytlock since he was still a cub.

"Sir," Lance continued maintaining his emotionless face "while I was out at Lamia Mire the risen seemed to be looking for this dragon. I tracked it down and on the path I found risen corpses lacerated by this thing's claws. This could be implied that this dragon could be a turncoat or was never allied with Zhaitan in the first place. We could be able to harvest useful information once the dragon wakes up."

Rytlock, upon hearing what Lance had to say rested his claws on the hilt of his blade to make a point "Its all about information with you and the Ash legion." Lance's breath halted but he still refused to show emotion "Fine but if something goes wrong it'll be on your head got it?"

Lance immediately set himself at ease. He understood why Rytlock was uneasy about harboring a dragon. Dragons were responsible for hundreds of years of war in the world of Tyria having one here just felt odd. While he may have fought with Rytlock on the battlefield multiple times and gotten drunk together once or twice Lance was still face to face with someone who held authority over him. Rytlock had the ability to suspend Lance's status as commander of the pact if he saw fit, needless to say Lance was risking a lot just to get information. He had no idea if this was a good idea or not Lance only had his gut instincts telling him that this dragon was worth saving.

"Oh my head," the stirring form of the dragon caught the two charr's attention, causing Lance to draw his bow and Rytlock to unsheathe his flaming sword "Where am I?"

 _'It can talk?'_ Lance was at a complete loss, of all the dragons he's faced none had talked to him directly

From his position behind the cage bars Lance saw the dragon's pupils contract and dilate. This meant that the sedatives were wearing off, soon the dragon would have a head clear enough to communicate properly, and eventually have the strength to stand. Lance would be in complete panic had he not realized that this dragon was in poor health conditions.

Hesitantly Lance reached into his pack and withdrew the slab of meat from the drake he hunted yesterday and threw it towards the dragon "I assume you're hungry. Cooperate and there will be plenty more to feed you."

Lance's actions earned him a strange look from Rytlock which he ignored blatantly. Back in the Ash legion and the Order of Whispers Lance had learned that the way to interrogate an intelligent being was to earn their trust and give them no reason to think that you'd be the one to hurt them. This was not the first time he was interrogating someone and he needed all the experience he had if he was going to keep his position as pact commander of the Charr race.

"Thank you." the dragon gave it a sniff before consuming it "Why are you being so kind to me? When we first met you attacked me."

At first Lance was taken aback by the dragon's civilized but tired tone nonetheless he reserved himself before replying "It wasn't me who was attacking you but the risen, the undead who serve under Zhaitan. Have you heard of him?"

"Zhaitan?" The dragon repeated in confusion "I've never heard of him. Besides why would this Zhaitan character attack me? There isn't a cause for conflict anywhere in the realms. Why ruin this time of peace?"

"I don't know what kind of fantasy you've been living in but Tyria has been at war for more than a hundred years now. Thanks to your kind there hasn't been a year of peace since the founding of the five races!" Rytlock pounded his fist against the bars of the dragon's cage

Lance placed a claw on Rytlock's shoulder to calm him down, then turned to the dragon. His eyes said it all confusion, worry, and fear were dominant in his mind. Obviously there was something special about this dragon and if Lance was going to find out what it was he needed understand the dragon.

"Will you tell us everything?" Lance looked the creature straight into the eyes hoping to convey his intentions

The dragon took a pause and looked at the ground contemplating before returning Lance's look in equal parts concern and benevolence "My name is Spyro...

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 3**_


End file.
